


Слова не нужны

by Bergkristall, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, First Time, Humor, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergkristall/pseuds/Bergkristall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Автор вдохновился чудесной инсталляцией
Relationships: Mandrake/Groot
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Слова не нужны

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Он улетел, но обещал вернуться [инсталляция]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311083) by [WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021). 



Им не нужны были слова. Словами пользуются люди, а они — другие. Они принадлежат другой расе. Слова им заменяют распускающиеся цветы: светящиеся белые Грута и ее, нежно-сиреневые, покрытые легким пушком. Мандрагора казалась сама себе такой бесконечно хрупкой в его мужественных объятиях, ведь он мог в порыве страсти превратить ее в щепку. Но он был очень осторожен, сдерживал охватившее его желание оставить ей свои ростки. Осторожно скользил тонкими лианами по ее корням. Ласкал узловатое тело, оставляя светящуюся пыльцу. «Прекрасная!» — расцветало на его лианах. «Желанная!» — семафорили цветы на ветках. «Нежная!» — выцветало на широких плечах. «Моя Дори!» — показывал он ярко-зелеными кудрями. И она открывалась, чувствуя себя самой прекрасной, самой лучшей. Никто никогда не вызывал в ней такого желания, как этот мужественный корень. Среди остальных мандрагор она была слишком невзрачной: не цветет, не кричит оглушающе при пересадке. Сородичи думали, что люди нечаянно повредили ее. А она не могла объяснить, что видела столько страсти в теплице, что стала думать иначе — не как мандрагора. Как люди. Мечтать о подобных чувствах. Другие мандрагоры отвернулись от нее, посчитали неспособной к цветению. Она смирилась.

А потом появился Грут. 

Мандрагора не знала, как он очутился в Хогвартсе, но, когда увидела в теплицах, сразу ощутила, как ее корни запульсировали, а соки потекли быстрее, питая каждую клеточку. Он был совсем другим — совершенно непохожий на ее сородичей. Он напомнил ей людей. И мандрагоре во что бы то ни стало захотелось почувствовать Грута в себе. Узнать, отчего так жалобно и вместе с тем будоражуще-сладко стонут люди в момент единения. И она зацвела, отчаянно желая привлечь его внимание. Просто за секунду вырастила цветы, наполнив их ароматом тоскующего зова, невысказанного желания, долгого ожидания. И Грут услышал ее. Шагнул к ней, сразу заслоняя собой весь мир, взял ее горшок и вынес из теплицы. Ей было все равно, куда они направляются, мандрагора не отрывала взгляда от его сияющих глаз.

Он был бесконечно нежен с ней там, на границе Запретного леса, вдали от остальных мандрагор, людей. Всего мира. Он закрыл их от всех, оплетя светящейся кроной. Обещал, что не сделает ей больно, но она и не боялась. Сразу и навсегда доверилась ему, открылась, давая почувствовать, как быстро текут соки, питающие ее корни. Как пульсируют отростки. Как отчаянно она жаждет его, трепеща яркими цветками. Грут был совсем другой — такой большой и сильный, но такой нежный и терпеливый с ней. И она, не колеблясь, приняла его напряженно-твердый ствол, лишь слегка вздрогнув отростками. В колыхании их ветвей и корней слышалась музыка. Она окружала их, а они плыли в ней, глядя друг другу в глаза, чувствуя пульс жизни друг друга. Грут наполнял мандрагору, как никто и никогда бы не смог. Она ясно понимала это сейчас, как и то, что после него не будет никого другого. Никогда. Она принадлежала ему от кончиков корней до последней пыльцы цветков. И принимала его, как могла, раскрываясь все больше, показывая, что хочет глубже, что готова любить его до конца, всегда. Обвивала отростками плечи, нежно притрагиваясь к белым цветкам. Сжимала корни, желая навсегда сохранить ощущение этой невероятной наполненности. И двигалась, жадно двигалась навстречу. В ней росло нечто неизведанное, больше ее самой, больше обычного мира. Она чувствовала нарастающий огонь, который накатывал волнами, но при этом не испепелял. И когда ее накрыла особо большая волна, она закричала так, как никогда не кричала в жизни. Так громко, как этого ждали от нее сородичи. Это был первобытный прекрасный крик, достойный царицы мандрагор. И этот крик был лишь для Грута и ради него.

Он замер на миг, прикрыв глаза, впитывая в себя рожденный им гимн жизни, а затем двинулся снова. Мандрагора же, трепеща цветками, принимала его теперь расслабленно, позволяя проникать стволом, сжимать ее ветками так, как он сам того хочет. Всем своим существом она жаждала подарить ему такой же огонь освобождения, который испытала сама.

И когда он излил свои соки в нее, она постигла его. Последний из своего рода, королевских кровей, Грут был бесконечно одинок. И она вбирала его соки до конца, впитывая до последней капли, крепко сжав в себе и безмолвно обещая: она будет любить его всегда. Мандрагора уже знала, что Грут улетит, но не пыталась задержать его. Он был великим, ее великолепный Грут, корень жизни, ее возлюбленный. Он был больше ее привычного мира, он принадлежал далеким звездам.

На прощание он прикоснулся к ее сиреневым цветкам, нежно обхватил корни и ласково произнес: «Я есть Грут!», — что наполнило ее сладким: «Моя прекрасная Дори! Я никогда не забуду тебя! Я вернусь, как только смогу!». Конечно, она верила. Ни малейшая капля сомнения не отравила ее, пропитанную его соками. Она уже знала: она не останется одинока, он подарил ей самое ценное.

Мандрагора еще не знала, что ее любимый умрет, пожертвовав собой. Что его друг подберет росток и возродит его. Что Грут не вспомнит ничего из прошлой жизни, лишь будет чувствовать неосознанную тоску по далекой Земле. Он не вспомнит ее. Но она никогда не забудет его. В память о нем она станет единственной мандрагорой с белым цветком. Останется отверженной сородичами, которые не поймут и не примут ее. Но у нее останется самое лучшее, что Грут мог дать ей — их дети.


End file.
